


A Tragedy in Counter-Clockwise

by leo_minor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares, Nobody actually dies I wouldn't dare, Poison induced nightmares, sometimes you just gotta watch someone die repeatedly to figure out you love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_minor/pseuds/leo_minor
Summary: When he opens his eyes, Ravio dies again. And again. Each time Link watches him go with cool horror that he relives over and over in an endless cycle, like the hands of a clock going around and around and around. Each time he thinks he might escape, the hands rewind and he begins right where he started. He's moving counter-clockwise, again, and again, and again.





	A Tragedy in Counter-Clockwise

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me at 2 am so bear with me & enjoy the ride fellas

Upon reflection, Link decided, he should probably have listened to Ravio.

Then again, such a philosophy had to be carefully tempered. Living by the strange merchant's word would prove more absurd than anything else, and exclude, amongst other things, going out in the full moon (lest you be attacked by some evil spirit), scratching your wrists ("A bad sign !" he'd repeat, waving his hands about in that ridiculous manner of his, "Especially for a trader by profession such as myself !"), picking purple flowers (no explanation for that one : when the swordsman had come home with a petal or two clinging to his boots, Ravio had banished him from the doorstep with a great swoop of his sleeve and told him to clean them off with a trembling voice) and all sorts of other occurrences which no one would normally pay attention to. He seemed to know a ton about lore Link couldn't have made up had he tried, and didn't mind one bit sharing pieces of it at a time - Link saw it as his own, very clumsy way of showing he cared, and trying to keep him as safe as he could from the little house he'd basically invaded. Link would nod and go along with it, because there was something in the way his guest gestured that said exuberance and spirit and was extremely endearing, and then proceed to forget about it after a day or two.

It seemed, however, that amongst the load of weird beliefs and traditions he jabbered around daily, there was sometimes ( _sometimes_ ) a base of truth.

 

The particular trinket of information Link had critically decided to ignore had been shared with him on a particularly ugly day. Watching a wave of horizontal rain hit the window he had decided that no, he did not have the willpower to go out in this kind of weather and no, it wouldn't hurt to rest for one lousy day. To Ravio's delight he had discarded his shield, sword and sheath and sat himself back down on his bed - which they had to pull out of the corner where the merchant had stored it to make space for his goods; aware that no sales would be made or appreciated until the sky cleared, he had pushed his displays against a wall to clear enough living room for both of them. He was now sitting on Link's carpet, fiddling with those ridiculous sleeves of his.

" _There's a perfectly good chair right behind you,_ " Link signed, still a little unused to speaking to a hood rather than a face. How Ravio could even see his hands from under there was an utter and total mystery.

"Oh, no !" he replied, shaking his head - the ears on his hood flopped along. Link smiled at the sight. "I'm all good, Mr. Hero. You have a very comfortable carpet."

Link gave a grimace in response, but left it be. No use fighting against the unusual quirks his guest displayed.

"Anyway," the merchant continued, linking his fingers in his lap, "Where are you off too next ?" The wide eyes on his hood managed to look enthusiastic.

A very good question, that. He'd been planning on exploring Lorule's woodlands, which involved passing through the north-western forest known as the Lost Woods,  _again_. His first experience hadn't been the most pleasant thing he'd gone through, and only the pulsating energy of the sword of legend strapped to his back had been able to pull him out of his chills. The prospect certainly hadn't encouraged him to leave the house.

" _I was gonna look around the Lost Woods,_ " he signed.

Boy did Ravio offer a reaction.

Link's eyebrows shot up when the merchant jumped to his feet in a mere second, waving his hands about with surprising intensity. His purple rabbit ears shot up as well, adding to the movement's effect.

Chewing on his lip, Link tried to remove the grin off his face and look as serious as he could, because a special episode of Ravio's Rumours was about to begin, right there on his carpet.

"Those woods are a bad place !" he spluttered, shaking his head hard again. Sheerow, curled up in his scarf, chirped in agreement. "A bad, bad place ! They say there are little devil-like creatures there with venom that'll make your worst nightmares come to life ! I'd be careful if I were you, Mr. Hero..." The merchant seemed to shudder under his hood.

As usual his display of fearful storytelling was more amusing than intimidating, but Link humoured him and gave a little gasp. Ravio didn't buy it one bit and let out a worried whine, his hands hiding the eyes sewn onto his hood (what an utterly nonsensical move, and how goddamn _lovable_.) "I'm very serious about this ! Won't you take my fire rod...? Tell you what, I'll give you a discount ! A really big discount ! Half off !"

No matter how flattering his worry was, he never strayed very far away from the path of business. Link snorted softly. _No_ , he shook his head, _not interested in blowing six hundred rupees today_. The merchant deflated a little, but kept toying with his sleeves with unusual nervousness. The hero dismissed it as disappointment, and they went on with their day.

 

Clearly one of the many poor decisions he'd made in his life.

Hylia, they really did look like little demons.

The creatures resembled closely bats in their general stature, but something about the bone-work, or perhaps the sharpness of their teeth, and the small but definitely dangerous horns on their head, set them aside. He'd encountered one, then two, and struck them aside with a swipe of his sword, and all had been as peaceful and calm as a trip through this labyrinth of a forest could get - he only started to sweat when he ran into a pack. 

His first instinct was to back away, as quietly as he could, until his back hit a tree trunk. His luck, notorious for falling short, made him not only break an unbelievable number of twigs on his way there, but, when he cringed back under the winged assault coming his way, caused his weight to break the dead tree right in half behind him. He fell backwards and raised his shield in temporary protection. Alright. Breathe in and out. He raised it an inch, and-

He screamed shrilly, scrambling against the tree stump, trying to get one of the creatures off his shield. It flew off the shaking wood and went smack into a nearby tree, but its pack wasn't done with him. He swung his sword blindly at the swarm of wings and claws batting against him, slamming into his back, legs, trying to get just a bite of his face... He shouted louder, scratches multiplying across his forearms. Nothing, not even the lethal hack of his sword, had them back down. His whole body stinging, he thought back to Ravio's advice and wondered distractedly if fire might have made them flee. He resigned himself to swinging at them with his shield, strength reinvigorated with every satisfying thump. He was making good progress - already it seemed fewer beasts were on him at once. Vision now cleared, he swung his sword in a clean arc and cut right through several of them at once, watching them drop onto the floor, oozing green blood onto the forest's dead grass. Please let it be over. Please let it be over !

"AH !" he shrieked, dropping his sword to grip his wrist tightly. Blood trickled from between his fingers and dripped onto the ground between his feet. Pain shot through his forearm and he seethed, vision growing blurry with each staggering step he took towards his discarded weapon. He'd never be able to get back home if his knees kept buckling under him. In fact, he'd never be able to get anywhere other than a few inches ahead, where he collapsed with a laboured sigh. Tightness seized his chest and caused him to convulse, throat closing. In his last moments of consciousness he found himself hoping Ravio would find him again, like he had before, and carry him back home. In the meantime, nose deep in grime and grass, he  _slept . . ._

 

 When his eyes open, his vision is strangely hazy, and his legs feel weak. He tries to get up and, upon failing, tried to figure out where he is. There are still twisted branches and dead trees all around him, and he can tell his face is covered in dirt. He hasn't moved, yet the pain in his arm has dulled away. He wipes some of the grime off his face and squints.

The creatures he'd managed to slay were gone. Not a single corpse, nor a drop of green blood confirmed they had ever existed. It might all have been some hideous nightmare. Still, the angry red marks on his wrist tell him he wasn't losing his mind.

Also, there's a body lying a few yards ahead.

He can't make out much in this light (or the lack of it, especially at this hour, in  _these_ woods), but he can tell it's definitely not one of the beasts. It's too big, for one, and too... Ah, he can't place it. The word on the tip of his tongue is 'familiar'. He makes a desperate reach for his sword, and decides he needs to get up. He actually manages to stagger forwards on trembling legs, two or three steps at best, before tripping to his knees again. The frustration of losing control of his own body is maddening. He tries to crawl further on his elbows, growing more desperate withe every drag; but there's nothing more he can do. His muscles seize and he lies still, close enough to the still form on the ground to feel horror spread through him from head to toe.

Sheerow is lying still in the filthy, mud-stained striped scarf, blinking at Link. He himself is stunned into silence by the number of cuts he can make out, even from a distance. The cloak and hood are more dark red than purple, dried blood covering most of its surface. The smell is atrocious. He chokes. He doesn't need to touch him to tell Ravio isn't breathing.

Sheerow chirps, and it sounds like a blame. " **I'd be careful if I were you, Mr. Hero,** " Ravio's voice says in his head, calm and collected and so far away from the present situation that Link feels sick. His friend's face is still covered by his hood, chin cast into the shadows. Chest tight, Link tries to inch forwards in one last effort to touch him, to secure him, to try and fight off the stray tears he wants nothing to do with, but his body isn't his. His head collapses into the soil and his eyes shut. He has the time to let out a silent lament.

 

 When his eyes open, his vision is strangely hazy, and his legs feel weak. He tries to get up and, upon failing, tried to figure out where he is. A bright light blinds him; he instinctively raises an arm to shield his eyes. He squirms and sits up - under him are sheets, and on his shoulders the weight of a blanket. When he summons the courage to open his eyes again, he sees blurred purple and hears :

"You're awake !"

For some reason relief floods him, and he gives Ravio a nod and a smile. There's something inexplicably comforting about seeing the merchant go about the small house, banging pots and pans on the counter. He must have found him in the forest and brought him back home. Link thinks he really needs to thank Ravio for saving his ass again one day.

"I made baked apples from the tree in the garden," he continues, getting on tip-toes to reach a stash of plates (Link must get a stool - he too struggles the same way), "Thought you might need something reinvigorating after all your adventuring !" There's something smug in his voice that communicates 'I was right about the woods' loud and clear.

Link swings his feet over the bed and onto the flood but doesn't bother getting up; his fussy guest would push him back down onto the covers within a second, and resistance would be, as always, futile. He scratches at his bandaged wrist distractedly.

Someone knocks on the door. His stomach contracts, but he isn't sure why.

"Oh, don't get up, Mr. Hero !" Ravio tells him, and places his plates down. "You're in no state to be running around. I'll get it !"

" **I'd be careful if I were you,** " he hears Ravio whisper, even through the young man is humming as he unlocks the door. Without knowing why, he thinks " _Not again._ "

The door opens and a sword is promptly thrust into Ravio's chest.

He takes a small breath and lets out something between a choke and a gasp; his hands vainly grip the blade in an effort to pull it out. They struggle for a few seconds, the sword drawing blood from his palms, and finally drop. His head tips forward and his legs give in. Link is on his feet within seconds, and a rapid slash of his sword is enough to take down the green knight standing in his doorway. They are as always weak and mindless and dull to no end but there and then he hates them so fiercely that he keeps stabbing and stabbing and stabbing until his arms tremble and he drops his sword. Then only does he turn to his fallen friend.

His eyes are still wide and disbelieving, as if he was still trying to understand what had happened. They're the only thing he can see from under his hood; everything but his green irises is obscured. His fingers clutch the air and he moans softly. Link falls to his knees and takes him into his arms. His skin is cooling fast. He knows no potion can repair damage this serious and that there's nothing he can do other than hold him. From under his hood a curl of purple hair emerges, and Link clings to the sight, the little he knows about what Ravio looks like, watching blood seep from his wound through his clothing. Ravio sighs and Link's arms shake just a little. Then he falls still and black dots appear in front of his eyes. He doesn't have the time to wail.

 

When his eyes open, his vision is strangely hazy, and his legs feel weak. He tries to get up and, upon failing, tries to figure out where he is. By the look of his surroundings he's still deep in the forest; the light stabbing through twisted tree trunks tells him it must be early morning. It's a miracle no beast has taken advantage of him during the night. He tries to push on his legs again and finds his strength returning to him. Home. He has to head home, and tell Ravio ( _not again_ ) he was right after all - this would result in endless bragging, but the prospect of the merchant chattering his ears off is a welcoming one. He pulls himself together, gathers his equipment and walks home.

The journey back is in no way as long as the journey in, but he's tired and hurting and his notion of time has probably been affected. Stranger, however, is the absence of noise inside his house. When he pushes the door open, he is greeted not by a cry of 'Welcome home, Mr. Hero !' but silence. A close inspection of the room shows Ravio and Sheerow are absent, as well as all of the goods he'd stacked up almost to the ceiling. The sight is strange and the house feels empty. He bears it just long enough to wrap up the bite marks on his wrists but leaves as soon as it's done to go looking for his friend.

Since his merchandise is gone, it's probable Ravio has headed off to Kakariko Village. Link makes it his destination, and is perplexed to find him absent in every bar, every shop, every street between the tiny houses huddled together into the small town. He talks to as many locals as he can, including the blacksmith's wife (still looking for her poor son, empathetic with his own search) but finds none of their answers very useful. Forced to retire for the night, he heads home and sleeps badly.

The search seems to go on forever and be over in a flash at once - he gets up, looks everywhere he can think of, finds nothing, sleeps, and does it all again day after day for weeks that never seem to end. Irrationally scared that his friend had left without saying goodbye ( _not again !_ ) he spends this time in a state of panic that only lessens momentarily when the elder from Kakariko Square knocks on his door to tell him Ravio has been found. His face is grim and Link very much wants to break something.

It's a sight that could have been much worse, had they found him a few days later. Instead he just looks like he's sleeping. Someone crossed his hands on his chest, no doubt out of respect, but the gesture angers Link to no end. He isn't sure how long his legs will continue to support him. He reaches out to touch his hand. It's cold and wet. They just pulled him out of the water, one of the fishermen says behind him. He must have slipped off a cliff up north and been taken down by the river. I'm sorry. But Link doesn't need sympathy; he needs to see Ravio's face, and touch it, and maybe cry a little, but an invisible force keeps his arms glued to his side. The hood remains in place. They take Ravio away. " **Mr. Hero...** " he whispers, the words drifting. Link puts his hand on his ears and faints.

 

When he opens his eyes, Ravio dies again. And again. A boulder falls and breaks his neck. He's ambushed by a group of rogues. He falls sick, coughs up blood and crashes in the doorway, waving Link goodbye. Each time his face is out of reach and his hands so very cold. Each time Link watches him go with cool horror that he relives over and over again in an endless cycle, like the hands of a clock going around and around and around. Each time he thinks he might escape, the hands rewind and he starts again right where he started. He's moving counter-clockwise, again, and again, and  _again. . ._

" **Be careful** ," Ravio begs him quietly.

 

 

It's dark.

There's a candle on the table, flickering gently. He sits up and it comes back to him all at once - he puts his hands on his forehead because it hurts, so much, and he feels like he's about to cry. Something moves at the table and comes into the light. Those familiar, wide blue and yellow eyes manage to look soft.

"Oh, you're awake," Ravio says, his tone much softer than it ever has been, and Link aches. He knows what's going to happen next, whether it's within the next five minutes or the next five days, because it's happened twelve times before. He chokes on a breath and tries to calm himself down.

"Are you alright ?" the merchant asks, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. He's fidgeting with his sleeves again. "Some nasty scabs and bites you got yourself out there. I cleaned them all up, though, nothing serious. I was starting to worry." He pauses, head tilting down. "You've been asleep for twelve hours, buddy."

Frankly, now that Link has woken up, he's less worried about a potential coma than he is about what's going on in his head, because Link looks frankly terrified and refuses to meet his eyes. It's hard to make out in the candle light, but he's pretty sure he's shaking. "What're you thinking...?" he questions cautiously, more to himself than the hero shivering in his bed.

It's a little surprising Link answers so fast. " _I'm scared you're going to die,_ " he admits easily, signing frantically with a brand of fear which Ravio has never seen in him.

He laughs quietly and shakes his head (his ears go flop-flop, left-right and Link follows the movement intensely). "Everyone dies at some point, Mr. Hero ! I dare hope my personal, uh, departure will be in a long, long time, though, so there's no need to stress over it !"

Link looks at Ravio like he doesn't understand - which he doesn't, and can't, because the situation is too frightful to ever express. He's about to add something desperate and stupid when he looks up at his companion's hood properly, facing him for the first time since waking up, and it strikes him that there might be an exit.

He reaches out to take hold of one of Ravio's hands. The young man yelps in surprise but makes no effort to retrieve it. It's warm in Link's hand.

Maybe...

He lets go and signs carefully, with unusual urgency. Ravio takes a little longer than usual to focus on his gestures and understand them (the feeling of Link's hand gripping his refuses to fade) but he does eventually get his message. " _I need to see your face._ "

"M-My face...?" he repeats, raising a hand to his hood in demonstration. He seems even more agitated than before. "Oh, no, no, no ! There's a great deal of things I would do for you, Mr. Hero, but showing you my face is out of the question !"

Link's face twists a little, and his mind races. Anxiety is closing in on him again. " _Please. I_ need  _to see it..."_ There's intensity in his shaky hand movements and Ravio can feel himself nearing the brink of giving in. The blond sitting besides him is crumbling, and he himself is shaking, because revealing his face had always been a last resort plan he hadn't wanted to need, oh, no, but there was nowhere to run and Link's hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and there are things in his life he just couldn't escape.

Biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, he lets his hood fall back.

Link doesn't have the time to gasp - he's fascinated immediately by a sight he had longed to see and been denied repeatedly. The light shining upon every curve of Ravio's face, tracing his nose, his lips, shining in a corner of his eyes, assures him that the nightmares are over. His irises are as green as they had looked in his dream. Stunned, he raises a hand to cup Ravio's cheek gently and signs : " _It's my face._ "

Ravio laughs, and it sounds like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. "Yeah, in some way, it is." He leans in to Link's touch and closes his eyes. "Lives up to your expectations ?"

" _Better_ ," and the gesture itself seemed quiet and in awe. The tip of Ravio's ears redden. Link gazes at his counterpart and his heart feels ready to burst. No one is dying today.

"You probably want an explanation," he rambles on nervously, twisting his hands again. "S- "

But Link doesn't want an explanation. Although some bits are missing, he's figured most of it out. What he wants is a kiss, and he goes ahead and takes it. He leans forward and presses his lips against Ravio's, making his words slip away. Ravio gasps a little and closes his eyes, reaching out to tangle his fingers through Link's sweaty hair. It's cheesy and awkward but they both look extremely content when they separate. 

"You were bitten, weren't you ?" Ravio asks, the shadow of a laugh in his voice. "You didn't take my advice."

" _Shut up,_ " Link tells him not unkindly, " _My 'recklessness' won you a kiss._ "

"Very true !" the merchant agrees easily. His eyes are sparkling, and he's wearing a dumb grin he somehow can't get rid of. Link decides it's very nice to speak to a face rather than a hood. "Still. Please be a little more careful, next time. What did you see in your nightmares that was this bad ?"

Link sticks out his tongue and doesn't tell, even under a shower of kisses and very,  _very_ alluring discounts. Ravio doesn't need to know - he'll keep chirping about it for months. Besides, there were better ways of expressing love.

 

Like taking his advice next time. Mayhap. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for making it through that mess !!!! feedback is very appreciated


End file.
